The Perfect Triple
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Rachael finds herself joining an unconventional relationship with Balthazar and Gabriel, but it takes three to make a family, right? (m/m, m/f)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gabriel paced the living room, waiting for Balthazar to return. He was anxious to see what his mate had come up with in his search, and had become more than a little impatient. He pulled out his phone, about to call Balthazar when he appeared beside him. He waved his phone at Bal. "Really, what took so long? I was about to send out the search party." Balthazar sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Patience love. These things take time and I am sure you will be more than pleased with what I have come up with." Gabriel sighed. "Fine. But you better make it worth my while, especially since you made me wait so long for you to get back." Balthazar brushed his lips against his mates. "Anything for my alpha."

~o~

Rachael sat down on her couch and forced herself to not check if she had locked her apartment, since she had already done it three times. Someone had been following her, and not to discretely, but when she had finally turned to confront him, he had just disappeared. She nervously chewed her lip and grabbed the remote, trying to distract herself with some television.

Maybe she was just being paranoid, it wasn't like she had anything in her small place worth stealing, and a mugger would be disappointed with the 27 dollars that she had in her pocket. She sighed and focused on the latest episode of Castle, maybe some quality time with Nathan Fillion would take her mind of everything.

~o~

Gabriel slid his hand in Balthazar's as they walked through the alley, Bal pointing to a run-down apartment complex across the road. "Don't fret Gabriel, I have saved the best for last." Gabriel squeezed his mates hand and forced a smile. "You know Bal, we don't have to do this. I'd never want you to think of this as a replacement for you, you know how much I love you." The beta huffed and looked indignant. "Really Gabriel, which of us are you trying to convince now?"

Balthazar gasped as he was suddenly pinned against the alley wall, Gabriel's face inches from his. Gabriel licked his lips before leaning in, grazing his teeth across his mate's throat. "Jealousy doesn't suit you Bal." He pressed himself fully into his beta and nipped harder at his neck, eliciting a low moan from Balthazar.

They pulled apart slowly, Balthazar fussing over his blazer and straightening his shirt. The alpha laughed and waggled his eyebrows. "You ready to go princess?" Balthazar huffed and grabbed his hand, heading across the street with Gabriel in tow, ignoring the muffled laughter from his alpha.

They walked quietly through the small apartment, Gabriel taking in the scent of the young omega who occupied it. The smell of fresh peaches and honey tickled his nose and he followed it to the tiny bedroom, where the young woman was sleeping. Her short raven colored hair had fallen across her face, the alpha gently brushed it away, taking in the ivory skin and her pouty pink lips. She was definitely pretty, but there was a lot more that she needed to be before Gabriel could make up his mind. He leaned in closer, taking a deeper breath of her scent. She sighed in her sleep and it echoed through him, a warmth spreading throughout his body.

"Didn't I tell you?" Balthazar asked in a hushed voice. Gabriel nodded, fighting down the urge to drag her out of bed by her hair and take her right there on the floor. He felt his beta's hand on his shoulder, and stood up shakily, drawing an unneeded breath. He slid his arms around Balthazar and nuzzled into his neck. "You definitely have good taste princess." Balthazar laughed quietly. "I'd like to think so. Now you need to go home and wait for us, I'd rather not have her frightened by you before I get a chance to convince her to be with us."

The alpha straightened up, a predatory look on his face. "Convince? If your explaining doesn't work I'll drag her home myself." Balthazar gently cupped his mates face. "Go home love, I will bring her back as soon as I can. No need to be such a caveman about it." Gabriel nodded, and disappeared. Balthazar let out the breath he was holding. He really hoped she could be swayed by him, because there was no doubt in his mind that Gabriel would take her forcefully. He loved his alpha, but worried for the small omega, it would be better if she could feel the way he felt towards Gabriel. He had seen to many omegas who cowered whenever their alphas were near them, defeated and broken. Balthazar shook his head and walked over towards the bed, he needed to work quickly, Gabriel was many things, and patient was not one of them.

~o~

Rachael awoke and he was there, standing by her bed, the one she had seen following her earlier. She fought back a scream, and scrambled backwards until her back was against the headboard. "Please don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you Rachael. My name is Balthazar, and I have something important to talk to you about. Please don't be afraid." Balthazar gave a small nudge with his grace and the human girl calmed down considerably. "What do you need to talk about?" He sat on the edge of her bed, and took an unneeded breath. "Your future. This is all going to sound strange and unbelievable at first, so I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you ask any questions or interrupt, can you do that for me?"

Rachael nodded and leaned forward slightly, her hazel eyes wide with both fear and curiosity. "Yes, Balthazar, I can do that."

"There are a select group of humans who are considered special to someone like myself and my kind. You happen to fall into that group." He could see her biting her lip, but continued. "And by my kind I mean angels. I don't expect you to believe me at first but I can and will prove it to you. But as for why you are special to us, you are what my kind calls an omega. It is basically a human that is capable of bearing offspring to angels."

Her eyes got wider and she put her hand to her mouth, but managed to stay quiet. "Humans like you are extremely rare, and are quite coveted. I would also like to point out that it is also rare for omegas to be asked if they would like to join a mated pair of angels. So keep in mind that if you say no, there are alphas out there that will take you by force." He absentmindedly fussed with his blazer, watching her face as what he said was sinking in. She looked more afraid now than curious.

"Rachael, I'm a beta, and betas can't produce offspring, it has nothing to do with being male or female. So when I mated with my alpha, we discussed having an omega with us for quite some time before finally deciding to look for one. And after searching for months, we found you. You are exactly what my alpha and I are looking for, and considering who my alpha is, that is not to be taken lightly."

Rachael nodded, and started to open her mouth. Balthazar arched an eyebrow at her and she closed it. "As I was saying, you have very little time to decide if you would like to willingly join our family. There are alpha and beta angels out in force right now, and the only reason you haven't already been taken this morning is because we got here first. If I leave here without you I can guarantee that there will be an alpha here within five minutes to claim you as his." Balthazar didn't feel the need to mention it would be his alpha. He could already feel Gabriel's lack of patience wearing thin.

"Okay." She said, clutching at the blankets. "Okay I will go with you, I don't want to be taken." She sounded terrified, and Balthazar reached over and placed his hand over hers, sending reassurance flooding into her. "Get dressed then Rachael, and don't worry about packing your things, we can take care of that."

As she got dressed he sent a thought towards his mate, and could almost see Gabriel smiling wolfishly. The beta took her hand and pulled her in close. "Close your eyes Rachael, this might feel a bit strange." The omega squeezed her eyes shut and clung to him, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After a dizzying moment, Rachael opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing in a large living room, with vaulted ceilings, black leather couches and definitely decorated by men she decided. She sensed she was being watched and let go of Balthazar, turning around and taking in the man behind her. He smiled and stepped closer, and she found herself pressing back into Balthazar, something about him felt almost overpowering and she couldn't meet his eyes.

Balthazar gave her shoulders a squeeze. "This is my alpha Gabriel, and he won't hurt you." Rachael's mind raced for a second, and if Balthazar said they were angels did this mean that the man in front of her was really the archangel Gabriel? She managed to look up at him. "Are you really an archangel? I mean like THE archangel Gabriel?"

Gabriel laughed and shrugged. "I've gone by many names, but yes I really am." Rachael swallowed hard, wondering again how the hell she had managed to end up here. Gabriel stepped closer slowly, slipping his fingers through her dark hair. "I'm glad you said yes to us. This is your home now, you are free to go anywhere you'd like, but do not leave the grounds without one of us. It is far too dangerous for someone like yourself to be alone right now." Rachael nodded. "Balthazar told me about how dangerous it is for me to be alone." She didn't mention that something about Gabriel felt slightly dangerous as well, but Balthazar said he wouldn't hurt her, and she wanted to believe that.

~o~

Rachael wandered around the large house, they had suggested she get a feel for the place while they made lunch. The downstairs had the massive living room, formal dining area and kitchen, the rest of the bottom floor was taken up by a library. She headed upstairs slowly, there were four large master bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. The last one she looked in was obviously theirs, it felt comfortable and lived in. Rachael wasn't sure why any two people would need a bed that large, but they were angels she reminded herself, maybe room for their wings?

"Everything to your liking?" Rachael jumped, Gabriel seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her. She still couldn't meet his eyes, and fidgeted with the edge of her shirt as she nodded. "Yes, it's all really nice." Gabriel stepped closer to her, and gently cupped her face in his hands. "You know you are safe with me, with us?" She looked up in his eyes, seeing the smile and couldn't help but smile back. "I know Gabriel, it's just all so much at once, and I feel like I barely understand what all is going on."

He pulled her into his arms, pressing his face into her hair and breathed her in. "Rachael, you can ask me anything." She slowly relaxed into him, her senses on overload as she took in his scent. She hadn't noticed how good he smelled before, and was unable to stop herself from nuzzling his neck. "Hmmm, can you tell me why you smell so good to me? And why I want to be so close to you?" He huffed a small laugh. "Because we are made to be together, the three of us. You trusted Bal immediately without wondering why, and you also feel the need to submit to me without question."

Rachael giggled and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I wouldn't say without question." She said teasingly. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he grazed his teeth along her neck. Rachael whimpered, tilting her head back and pressing herself into him further. She felt a burning need inside her beginning to build, but was at a loss to what it was she needed. Instinct told her it was Gabriel and only Gabriel that could give it to her.

"Hate to break up the party, but if anyone is interested lunch is ready." Gabriel gently pulled away from her as Balthazar spoke. Rachael's stomach growled as if on cue, and she laughed. "I'm starved!" She walked over to Balthazar and wrapped her arms around him, looking up and batting her eyes. "Feed me?" He gave her a kiss on the nose. "Aren't you already quite the bossy little bottom?" She giggled and gave him a wide eyed look. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gabriel smiled as he watched their playful interaction, he had worried that Bal would become jealous of her, but she seemed to have already won him over. He followed them downstairs, Rachael with her arm looped into Balthazar's. She chatted aimlessly as they walked towards the kitchen, and Gabriel found he enjoyed the sound of her voice, the scent of her skin, everything about her seemed to fit so well with them. He truly hoped that she really was everything they had spent so much time searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was well after lunch when Gabriel came in to the library and found the small omega reading, a smile tugging at her lips. There was still a lot to tell her, and now it was his turn to do the talking. He didn't want to frighten her with too much information at once, he detested the alphas who made their omegas into chattel almost as much as Balthazar did.

"Rach?" She looked up at her alpha and bit her lip, he was still so larger than life to her, not that she was afraid per se but that he held some sort of power over her she couldn't understand. He sensed her wariness and moved towards her slowly, sitting close but not too close to her. "Good book?" She nodded and tried willing herself to relax, despite the fact that everything about him seemed so predatory. He gently laid his hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "There are some things I need to talk to you about." That doesn't sound ominous at all she thought.

"I know Bal explained some things to you earlier, but we still have a lot of ground to cover. Some of this may make you uncomfortable, but it's just the truth plain and simple." She chewed her lip and clutched tighter into his hand. "I'm listening."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "The way you feel when you are around me is because we still haven't consummated our relationship. You are still considered an unmated omega, and any alpha around you would make you feel the same, if not worse. I know Bal told you about those type of alphas." She nodded, still looking down at the floor. "Did he explain anything to you about what it means to be mated? Or about the process?" She shook her head. "No, but I am guessing it is something to do with sex." If she hadn't looked so afraid he might have laughed at the comment. "Yes Rach, sex. But not exactly in the traditional sense." He felt her stiffen, and scooted closer, kissing her temple and stroking her back.

She slowly relaxed into him with a small sigh. He fought to control himself, breathing through his nose and counting to 10. It wasn't her fault she affected him the way she did. "Rach, when I claim you, meaning having sex the first time, I'll also be marking you as mine. So no one else will ever try and take you, they will be able to smell that you belong to me. Every angel will know you are under my protection, and there are very few who would so much as try and harm a hair on your head."

A soft happy noise emanated from her, and she nuzzled his neck. He stiffened and counted to 10 again. "Gabe? Are you alright?" He swallowed hard and avoided looking into her eyes. "Not really. It's hard to explain, but because you aren't technically 'mine' yet, controlling my base instincts to mate you is difficult."

"So make me yours." She whispered into his ear. Every nerve in his body went on alert, and he froze, then took off. Rachael gasped when he disappeared from beside her, almost falling sideways onto the couch. The book hit the floor as she stood up quickly, wondering what she did wrong. Fear suddenly filled her, and her breaths came in small gasps. A warmth started filling her abdomen, spreading quickly throughout her small frame. She whimpered and crawled back onto the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't know what was happening inside her body, and it terrified her.

~o~

Balthazar almost got knocked over when Gabriel slammed into him. Balthazar's eyes widened when he saw the look on his mate's face. Gabriel shoved him onto the couch, growling as he pounced on top of him. The alpha dug his teeth into his mate's throat, causing the beta to give a small cry. Gabriel tore at his mates clothes, unable to stop himself from taking out his frustrations on his beloved. Balthazar made no attempt to struggle, simply allowed his mate to take him forcefully.

After he had worn himself out, Gabriel collapsed onto his beta, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Balthazar stroked his hair and back, nuzzling into his neck and nipping gently. "I'd ask if you're alright…" Balthazar murmured into his ear. Gabriel sighed and told him what had happened in the library. "Gabriel, maybe you should just" "No!" Gabriel said forcefully. "I'm not going to be like that… I'm sorry if for taking it out on you princess, I just didn't know what else to do…" Balthazar turned and kissed him, holding him tightly. Gabriel groaned and returned the kiss.

He propped himself up and smiled at his beta. "What would I do without you princess?" Balthazar gave a small huff. "Let's not even think about that love. But I can sense that she is fairly upset and confused right now. Shall I go talk to her?" Gabriel nodded. "Just let her know it's not her fault. And that I am sorry." Bal nodded and gave him another kiss. "Of course love. You go take a hot shower and maybe get us something going for dinner?"

~o~

Rachael was curled up on the couch when Balthazar came into the library, small sobs escaping her throat. He carefully picked her up and pulled her onto his lap, making soft reassuring noises while stroking her back. She sniffled and clung to him. "I'm sorry Bal, I didn't mean to make him leave, what did I do wrong?" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she swiped at them. He lifted her chin and looked down at her. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart, absolutely nothing. Gabriel couldn't control himself and he left rather than taking his frustrations out on you. He was trying to protect you from himself." She sniffled again and looked down at the floor. "But if I hadn't said anything…"

Balthazar sighed. "You need to be careful what you say around him, even in jest. He detests alphas who take their mates by force, but his patience is quite limited. You may think you are ready, but your body isn't quite there yet. What Gabriel was trying to explain to you about yourself, about the nature of what you are is very important. I'm just going to lay it all out for you."

She fixed him with her hazel eyes and sucked her bottom lip. Balthazar sighed. No wonder Gabe couldn't control himself, she was too tempting even for someone like himself at times, and part of it was because she wasn't trying to be that way. She was a natural beauty, with an air of innocence around her, basically any alphas wet dream come to life. He kissed her forehead and took a deep breath.

"Within a week or less, your body will be going in to heat. I know it sounds strange to a human, but it's a normal occurrence for any omega. You will go through a heat cycle every three months, until you get pregnant. Alphas go through rut, which is when they are able to produce offspring with an omega. Considering how riled up Gabriel is getting, I don't think it will take long for your heat cycles and his rut to synchronize. And since you are about to ask how I fit in to all of this…" she nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Betas are the caretakers, since neither you are Gabriel will be able to focus on anything but each other for three to four days, it's my job to keep you both protected, and to make sure your basic human needs are met. Food, water, or anything else either of you need. Betas are also naturally gifted with taking care of pregnant omegas, including delivery, and caring for Nephilim. No offense to Gabriel, but when you become pregnant, he'll be focused on keeping you safe above all else, and the small details will be up to me."

Rachael sat and digested everything he had just told her. It seemed so strange and just out there, she couldn't imagine a human going into heat. But she understood about rut, weirdly it made sense, since any animals going into rut became dangerous to other males. She looked back up at Balthazar. "Maybe we should just keep our distance from each other for the next week? You said your good at running interference, you think that would help?"

Balthazar smiled and hugged her to him. "I knew I was right about you." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Something tells me you are right about a lot of things… princess." "Call me that again and I will tie you naked to Gabriel's bed and cover you in chocolate sauce." Rachael whimpered and placed soft kisses on his face. "Just kidding, only kidding…"

~o~

Gabriel had managed to get himself almost completely calmed down, after slamming around pots and pans and cursing when he couldn't find the fresh garlic. He sensed that Bal had calmed Rachael down, and given her a better sense of understanding about him. It didn't help the deep down desire to take her forcefully, but he shoved those thoughts away as he tasted the spaghetti sauce. He felt them enter the dining room, and heard Bal tell her to wait in there as he came into the kitchen.

Balthazar came over and slid his arm around his mate, kissing his cheek. "She understands everything better now, and we both think it's best to keep the two of you at a distance for the remainder of the week." Gabriel fought the urge to argue the point, and simply nodded his agreement. Balthazar saw the muscles in his jaw twitching, and started rubbing circles into his back. "I can't pretend to know how hard this is for you…" "Then don't!" Gabriel snapped and instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt on Bal's face. Gabriel sat the spoon down quickly and pulled Balthazar close, peppering his face with kisses. "So sorry princess, didn't mean to hurt you, love you so much" he murmured softly. The beta sighed and snuggled against him, knowing that this was going to feel like the longest week of their collective lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Balthazar thought that the human expression 'train wreck' was an appropriate description of the last four days. He sat on the couch and took a long swallow of his scotch. He was at a point where he just wanted to lock them both in a room and let them deal with their respective issues. Gabriel had become a complete demanding asshole, Rachael was a clingy crying mess. And they both kept dragging him into the middle of it. Balthazar stared at the ceiling and just tried to enjoy the five minutes of quiet he had gotten. He sighed and reached out his senses, making sure that Gabriel wasn't about to blow up over whatever had pissed him off the most recently, or that Rachael wasn't about to start bawling because she couldn't find matching socks. He never thought he would want an omega to go into heat as badly as he did right now.

He took another long swallow. Then he felt the tension rising from upstairs. Balthazar slammed the rest of his drink and made his way up, silently cursing his and everyone else's existence in the house. Gabriel was clutching the library door frame with both hands, the wood threatening to give way. Rachael was in the corner of the library looking like she was frozen in place. Balthazar ducked under his arm and headed over towards Rachael, then stopped when her scent hit his nostrils. He backed away, feeling Gabriel's eyes burning into his back. "Balthazar, please tell me this is what I think it is. Lie to me if you have to."

Balthazar beat a hasty retreat out of the library, waiting until he was behind Gabriel before speaking. "Thank our Father, she is finally in heat. I was about to bury you both…" but he was already talking to himself, since Gabriel was wasting no time taking his omega to bed. Balthazar hummed happily to himself all the way to the liquor cabinet.

~o~

Gabriel enjoyed watching his omega squirm under his lust filled gaze, now that he finally got to have her, he was in no rush to give in to her whimpered pleas. He undressed her slowly, while strangled noises fell from her lips. He sat between her legs, a predatory smile on his lips. She fussed and arched her head back, offering her throat and the rest of herself. He laughed darkly, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching. "So needy," he whispered huskily, sliding his tongue across her mouth. She mewled and grabbed at his shirt. "Please," she gasped.

He licked and sucked her throat, slowly working his way down her body. He enjoyed the taste of her fevered skin, squeezing one breast while he gently mouthed the other. Rachael grasped at the back of his head, her hand fisting his hair. "Gabe, please, need you," she begged. He moved his head lower and delved his tongue into her navel. "Patience lover" he murmured. She huffed and tried arching her hips, feeling beyond desperate to be filled by her alpha.

His mouth moved steadily lower, taking in the honeyed scent between her legs. She cried out loudly as he licked her moist entrance, savoring the taste of her and the sounds she made. He grabbed her thighs forcefully and drove his tongue fully inside her, working her with his tongue until she screamed and her body shuddered with pleasure. She lay there gasping for air as he moved back up her body, claiming her mouth with his. As they broke from their kiss, Rachael saw the almost feral look in his eyes and gave a small cry of fear. He growled in response, grabbing a handful of her hair. "Be a good little bitch and roll over for you alpha." he hissed in her ear.

Rachael rolled over quickly, gripping the sheets and pressing her face into the mattress between her hands. Gabriel watched, enjoying the beautiful curve of her back, her round bottom and all of her on display for him. He drug his nails across her bottom and dug them into her hips, listening to her ragged breathing and whimpered cries. "Such a good little bitch," he whispered "Is my little bitch ready for her alpha to claim her?" Racheal pressed back against him eagerly. "Please alpha, need you, please…" she responded, her voice submissive and begging.

He growled and he nudged her entrance, feeling his length sliding deeper and deeper inside her. He moved slowly at first, then his lust took over fully and he rutted into her, hard and fast, nails raking her hips and her cries of pain and pleasure being drowned out by his need to knot her. He felt his knot beginning to swell, and yanked her backwards against him, crushing her to his chest with one arm. He yanked her hair with the other, exposing the right side of her throat, and as their orgasms rocked through them he slammed his canines into her neck. Her blood flowed into his mouth as his grace passed through her, joining them together in a bond that nothing could ever sunder.


End file.
